Getting Busy
by CH3M1ST
Summary: A story detailing how reed possibly met Sue. Is set during their college days


_Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, please review. No flames._

_disclaimer:I will sadly never own fantastic four_

Reed Richards woke early. He hated having to wait before getting up. He needed to be busy. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he blearily looked at his alarm clock. The display indicated that it was 6:27. He sighed. If he got up now, he'd wake up Ben, his roommate. This was something he was not particularly eager to do. Before 8:00 Ben would turn into some sort of monster, stumbling around and cursing. This would not be aided by the fact that he had spent most of the previous night partying and hitting on girls. This was a pastime that Reed had never found a taste for. He would much rather be balancing equations with his nose in a book, than...what ever they did at parties. He had asked Ben before, either when he had returned to their dorm, or in the morning. However, Ben had always been too drunk or too hungover to give him a straight answer. Begrudgingly, he rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep.

After half an hour of boredom, while sleep refused to come, he gave up. He couldn't do anything in their dorm, for fear of waking Ben up. Therefore he decided to take a walk around their college campus. This was not like him, as exercise for exercise sake, had never appealed to him. However, it was preferable to just lying in bed.

After getting up and dressing, he tiptoed quietly past Bens room and out of their door into the hallway. After making his way through the hallways of his school, he eventually reached the open air. There, he simply stood for a moment, breathing in the cold air. Due to the early hour, and the cold March air, none of Reed's fellow students were outside. This didn't remotely surprise Reed.

As he strolled around the outskirts of the school grounds, he noticed someone limping along in the direction of the nearest entrance to the building. He quickened his pace to try and catch up with them. He had never been able to resist helping someone. It was just in his nature.

As he drew closer to the figure, he started to make out details. The first thing he noticed was that the invalid was female. This, correct, assumption came from her slender figure and long, blonde hair. She also appeared to be shivering. This was no surprise, due to the fact that she appeared to be dressed in the bear essentials of clothing. He guessed that she was a jogger.

By this stage, he was in at a very close proximity to her now. He called out, "You OK?"

"Not particularly," she replied turning to face him. NO, he thought. It can't be her.

It was.

Facing him, was Sue Storm.

Sue Storm, the girl that Reed had loved since he first set eyes on her, all those years ago. He thought that she wouldn't remember him. Therefore, it shocked him when she addressed him, "Hey Reed," she shivered. Not wasting a moment, he removed his coat, and placed it around her shoulders. "Thanks!" She muttered gratefully.

"You hurt your ankle?" He inquired, thinking of her limp.

"Sprained it."

"Let's get you inside."

"Thanks," she agreed as they reached the building.

As they got inside, Sue leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Reed couldn't help, but admire her. She was the perfect feminine archetype. Slender and beautiful.

"You need help getting to your room?" Reed asked, hoping that she would say yes. He loved spending time with her.

"Not really an option," Sue stammered in between breaths.

"Why not?"

My roommate and some guy are, kinda... getting busy."

"Oh, do you want to come and have a hot drink in my room?" Reed said, more nervous than he had ever been before. Sue seemed to sense this and giggled, "Yeah, that would be lovely."

After helping Sue hobble to his room, Reed helped he sit down and prepared them both coffees.

This caused quite a commotion, thus rousing Ben.

He wandered into the room, not noticing Sue, and half yelled at Reed: "What the bloody hell are you doing at this hour!" He grabbed some aspirin.

"Not a god time Ben," Reed huffed, a little too quickly.

"Oh what on earth could justify this? I mean, it's not like you got that ...Sue?... Girl you like over is it." Ben had been aware of Reed's feelings for Sue for a long time. This outburst caused Reed to turn instantly red, and Sue to chuckle. Ben heard Sue, and slowly turned around to face her, his jaw dropped.

"Uh, sorry Reed,!" He stammered. Reed was too embarrassed to reply. Ben slowly backed out the room.

"Sorry about that." Reed mentioned tentatively, after an awkward minute had passed.

"Are you kidding?" Sue joked, "the cute guy who keeps working with me in science and not notice me checking him out, likes me?"

"Uuuhhhhhh?" Reed didn't quite know how to respond to that. "Oooowww!" He suddenly yelled as the coffee burned his hands. Sue hobbled over and stared, tenderly, at him.

"Let me make things a bit clearer for you," Sue seductively whispered. Then, much to Reed's surprise and amazement, she pulled him into he and kissed him. Reed didn't know what she was doing, and didn't notice that he was kissing her back. After several minutes of breaking apart only for air, they had fully realised their infatuation with each other. Lying back on Reed's bed, they continued until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Of course, neither of them noticed Ben, who had been silently filming these events, still not quite believing what had happened. Little did he know that later on, they would be getting busy!


End file.
